


Spirited Away

by timestrings



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timestrings/pseuds/timestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human from another World is transported into the body of Ash Ketchum on the Pokemon World by Arceus. He is charged with a monumental challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first posting but it is the first story I wrote. Hope everyone enjoys it. It is the first in a series of stories.

My eyes snap open as if being shocked by some unseen force. My head aches and I don’t quite feel like myself. The first indication that something is amiss is the coolness of the air, the scent of pine trees filling my nostrils and the hardness of my bed. Rubbing my eyes my vision finally starts to clear. I am spellbound by what I see … stars? I am taken aback as I marvel at the scene spread out before me, a clear dark sky populated by more stars that I think I have ever seen. Trying to organize my thoughts, I try to rationalize what is happening.

“What the frell is going on? Where am I? Last thing I remember I was drifting off to sleep in my own bed. I had just finished helping Jen, my wife into bed. Oh No! Jen!” 

A sense of urgency fills my mind with concern for her.

“She has been so sick. I need to get back to her. But before I can do that I need to determine where I am and how I got here?”  
  
“Calm down,” I tell myself. “This must be a dream. That’s it this is a dream. It has to be.” 

I finally relax knowing I am probably still asleep in my own bed.

I shake myself from those thoughts to finally take in my surroundings.  


“Obviously, I am outside, in a forest and camping? Wonderful, I hate camping! It has to be a nightmare. Why else would I be dreaming about camping of all things?”  
  
“What is truly odd, is the realism of this dream. I have to keep reminding myself that it is just a dream.”

Looking to my right I see a small campfire starting to die down, the embers still glowing brightly. Not far from me I can make out another person in a sleeping bag. Their back is turned towards me. The only thing I can make out in the dying light of the campfire is a head covered in fiery red hair. I see another figure sleeping a bit further away. The lack of light makes it difficult to discern anything about them. I appear to be in a forest clearing with two other people. I wonder who they are, if I will know them, and if they will know where I am? 

I turn my attention to myself.   
Quietly I unzip the top portion of the sleeping bag and sit up. From the dying light of the campfire, I am obviously fit, and much younger than I should be. My eyesight is perfect; I obviously no longer need glasses. I run my hands over my face, shocked to find that it is not my face, and I have a full head of jet black hair. I spot something asleep at the end of the sleeping bag. I study it for a few moments trying to gage what it is and how it relates to this bizarre dream. 

“Hmmm, yellow fur, long ears, angled tail … it’s … it’s a pikachu! This can’t be. They’re not real! What is going on?”  
  
“This has to be a dream. But what a dream! It is like no dream I have ever had. For that matter, I very rarely remember any of my dreams let alone realize that I am dreaming.” 

Then like a bolt of lighting it struck me.   
“Jet black hair, a pikachu, two companions, one with fiery red hair, Ash, Misty, and Brock? No, it couldn’t be. I must be going crazy, or hallucinating or … something.” “I have always been fascinated by anime and pokemon in particular, but never have I ever dreamed about them like this. It is something my grand daughter and I have always enjoyed watching together.” 

A sound catches my attention, a rhythmic almost melodic sound. It is the lapping of waves against a shoreline but also something else, like a whisper in the darkness.

“I must be near a lake.” 

As I listen something about that sound is drawing me to it, compelling me to find its source. Quietly so as not to wake my fellow companions, I find some socks and shoes that seem to fit. I get up, pick up a jacket that is nearby and head toward the sound. Unbeknownst to me, a couple of deep blue eyes have observed my departure, watching and wondering at my odd behaviour. She gets up and follows me.

After about what seems like ten minutes, I come upon a lake, the moon light dancing on the surface. I am held spellbound by what I see. In the middle of the lake, on what appears to be a pillar stands the most magnificent beast. It is horse like in appearance but has three possibly 5 tails. It glows a translucent blue. I stand in awe of it. It slowly lifts its head and turns to look right at me.   
Acknowledging my presence with a nod, it starts speaking to me not with words but with thoughts. I can hear it inside my head.

“Hello William, we need to speak.” 

This magnificent beast steps off the pillar and bounds on top of the water like it is solid ground towards me. Its steps causing not even the slightest ripple on the waters surface. Reaching the shore it stops a few feet in front of me, continuing to speak to me using what I assume is some form of telepathy. 

“You have many questions Will.” 

“That’s certainly would be an understatement.”

“Then ask them.”

“What are you? And where am I?”

“I am called Arceus, a Legendary Pokemon, some even refer to me as the GOD Pokemon. And as to where you are, I would have thought it would be obvious. You are in the Pokemon World.”

“But … but that is just an animated TV show. It … it isn’t real.”

“In your reality, that is true, but in this one I can assure you it is most definitely real. Your spirit now resides in the body of one Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One.”

“And Ash’s spirit?”

“Resides in your body, in your reality. Ash needs to learn a lesson that only Jen can teach him.” 

“Jen!” My mind races as my concerns grow for my beloved wife.

“Do not worry William, Ash will be there to care for her while you complete your task here in the Pokemon World. When it is done you will be returned to her.”

“What exactly is it I am supposed to do that Ash couldn’t do himself?”

“I need you to get Misty past her fears, so that she can admit her love for Ash. Many have tried and failed. Time is of the essence, Will. Together they are stronger than either realizes. Ash needs her love and support in order to fulfill his destiny. Without her by his side, he will most definitely fail. And if he fails, the consequences will be grave.”

“If the show is any indication, that could be easier said than done. Misty over thinks things especially when it comes to Ash. She always imagines the worst possible outcome. Her angst is legendary.”

“I have the utmost confidence in you, Will.”

“Why did you chose me,” I ask?   
“There are many in my world who love and care about Ash and Misty. Why did you pick me?” “Isn’t it obvious, Will? You care what happens to them. They are as real to you as anyone in your world. More importantly you understand their fears and would do anything to help them.”

“I guess I have my grand daughter to thank for getting me interested in that show.”

“Should I tell Misty who I really am?”

“Honesty is always the best Will. Just don’t tell her or anyone else about the task I have asked you to complete.”

“She won’t believe me, you know. She will think Ash is playing some kind of prank on her. Even Brock will think so.”

“To convince her and Brock, look to Ash’s Pokemon. They will know you are not Ash even though you inhabit his body.” 

Arceus turns to leave, then hesitates, and turns his head to add something.

“Will, Misty heard you get up and leave the campsite. She followed you and has been watching us from the edge of the forest. Since she cannot hear us speaking, she is wondering why we are just standing here staring at each other.”

Arceus, turns to leave a second time but then looks back at me. 

“Oh and Will, Thank You!”

“Right, No pressure,” I thought. “Arceus is already convinced I will succeed.”

With that final comment, Arceus takes two leaps over the water and disappears in a flash of light. I stand there for sometime trying to digest what has happened wondering if this is still just an elaborate dream of my own making. A sudden crack of a twig and a delicate hand placed on my shoulder brings me out of my thoughts.

“Ash,” she whispers. “Are you Ok?” 

I turn to behold that beautiful face. I want to hug her then and there, but think better of it. I place my hands on her shoulders, a huge grin on my face. I start babbling like an idiot.

“Misty, Misty Waterflower it is an honour to meet you. I never thought I would actually meet you in person.” 

Misty stares at me in stunned silence, a look of pure confusion plastered all over her face.

“A-Ash? What’s wrong? Don’t you know me? What happened between you and that Pokemon? Are you all right?”

Brought out of my euphoria at meeting Misty, I realize that my statements must sound weird even crazy to her.

“Sorry Mist, I’m fine. We need to return to the campsite. I will try and explain everything there,” whispering under my breath I add “I hope.” 

I offer her my hand. She looks up at me giving me, well Ash one of those golden smiles. We walk back to the campsite without a word, hand in hand, our fingers intertwined. I just hope I am doing the right thing.

* * *


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is confronted by Pikachu who knows that he is not Ash. Misty is distraught when Pikachu attacks the person she believes is Ash.

Dawn has broken by the time Misty and I reach the campsite. Brock is already up and busily preparing breakfast. Brock is quite surprised when we walk into the campsite hand in hand. Seeing the two of us holding hands brings a smile to his face.   
“Finally,” he thinks to himself. 

“And what have you two been up too?”   
Misty starts blushing fiercely at Brock’s insinuation quickly releasing my hand. 

“Brock, get your mind out of the gutter,” Misty snaps. 

Brock just chuckles.   
Pikachu is already up and munching happily on some of Brock’s Poke food. He stops eating bounding over to greet us, but stops abruptly halfway. His whole demeanour turns menacing. 

“He knows. He knows I am not Ash.”   
I quickly turn to Misty.

“Misty, please go over by Brock.” 

Misty can see that something is wrong with Pikachu, his aggressive stance evident.

“Ash, what’s going on. Why is Pikachu acting this way?”

“Please Misty just go over by Brock. I will explain after I speak to Pikachu.”

I did not expecting this, but in hindsight I probably should have given what Arceus had told me. Hopefully I can persuade Pikachu to listen. Otherwise this is not going to end well.  
  
Pikachu is screaming at me wanting to know what I have done to his friend and trainer. He is pawing the ground and charging up for an attack, his cheek sacks sparking.

“Please Pikachu, give me a chance to explain. Ash is all right, I promise you.”

Pikachu is not listening. He keeps yelling at me anger in his eyes. 

“Where is my trainer? Where is Ash?” “Please Pikachu, just let me explain.” 

Pikachu launches into a tackle attack. I have no time to react.  
  
Misty shrieks.  
  
“Pikachu No!” as he slams into me knocking me to the ground.  
  
Dazed by the attack, I try to grab him. Big mistake. Pikachu sinks his teeth into my arm. I scream in agony.  
  
Misty is sobbing uncontrollably. 

“No, this is not happening.” She screams at Pikachu. 

“Pikachu! Stop! Please don’t hurt him!”

Pikachu reacts to Misty’s pleas by releasing my arm, looking up and bounding toward her.  
  
Misty is now terrified. 

“Is he now going to attack her?” she wonders. 

Pikachu stops short as Brock has one of his ladles raised as if to strike him to protect Misty and himself.  
  
Pikachu covers his face with his paws while repeating the same phrase over and over. 

“Pikachupi, pi pi pikachu chu pi Pikachupi.” ( “I did it to protect you, Misty.”)

Through her tears Misty is finally able to ask. 

“What are you saying Pikachu?”

From behind him I offer Misty a translation of Pikachu’s words.  
“He’s saying, ‘I did it to protect you,’ Misty.” 

Misty looks up to see me pushing myself up on one arm and grimacing in pain. She desperately wants to go to Ash and comfort me but Pikachu is situated directly between us. She looks at me with confusion.

“Protect me? Protect me from what?” She screams.

“To protect you from me, Misty” 

Misty’s mind is going crazy. Nothing is making sense. She looks at Pikachu. 

“Why Pikachu? Why does he think he needs to protect me from you, Ash?” 

Her face pleads for answers that will make some kind of sense, anything that will explain why Ash’s most trusted Pokemon would suddenly attack him.

“Because he knows I am not Ash.” “WHAT!” Misty and Brock extoll in unison, their jaws dropping.

I grimace as I try to prop myself up to a sitting position leaning against a nearby tree. 

“Dam, Pikachu, I think you may have cracked several of Ash’s ribs.” 

Pikachu looks at me showing a modicum of remorse. He is surprised that I have translated his plea to Misty accurately. He looks at me still wary, wondering whether I can be trusted. I reiterate my request.

“Please Pikachu, just let me explain. You do not have to worry about Ash. He will be back soon, I promise.” "Pika (OK), he says grudgingly. Pikachu turns his attention to Misty. 

“Pikachupi, Pi Pi PiChu pika?” (“Misty, Are you angry?”)

Misty looks at him and then to me for a translation. 

“He wants to know if you are angry with him?” She turns to Pikachu his face still racked with worry. She smiles, she could never stay mad at him. “I’m not mad at you Pikachu, but you did give me quite a fright.”

Misty walks up to him, picks him up, and hugs him, scratching him between his ears.

“Chaa!,” he coos.

Brock drops his defensive stance, coming over to me and helps me to my feet. I wince in pain as every movement sends a fire storm of pain through my chest. As carefully as he can, Brock checks my ribs. 

“Well, the good news is I don’t think anything is broken, cracked possibly, bruised most definitely. We will have to get you to a hospital to know for sure. I am going to have to tape up your ribs to limit movement and hopefully minimize the pain.”  
  
“I think I have enough tape. It will be uncomfortable for a while.”

“Thanks, Brock.”

After taping up my ribs and placing an antiseptic bandage on the bites Pikachu inflicted, Brock returns to preparing breakfast while Misty and I sit on a log near the campfire. We share an uncomfortable silence, as Pikachu sits comfortably in her lap still eyeing me and wondering if I can be trusted. The sense of mistrust is almost palatable as Pikachu worries about the fate of his trainer and best friend. Misty is unable to make eye contact continuing to fawn over Ash’s loyal pokemon companion as she tries to fathom her present situation. Deciding to break the silence I try again to reassure Pikachu. His ears perk up as I start to speak.

“As I said Pikachu, your trainer will be back soon. He will be happy that you protected the one person that means more than life itself to him.”

Misty’s eyes widened in astonishment at my statements, a blush quickly spreading across her cheeks.

“Ash … Ummm … I mean … what do I call you?”  
“Call me Will, Misty.”  
“Well, Will, you don’t know what you are talking about. Ash and I are just friends.”  
“The blush on your cheeks says otherwise, Miss Waterflower. And I have a very unique perspective on Ash’s feelings for you. He loves you Mist.” Misty’s blush continues to deepen.

Brock brings over two plates of eggs, sausages and toast and hands them to us. He then sita down with his own plate and joins the conversation. 

“Will, although your injuries are real enough, I wouldn’t put it past Ash to play a practical joke on us.” 

I did a face plant into my free hand wondering what the hell I am going to have to do to get through to these two. My anger builds up until I can’t take it anymore. I place my plate on the ground, stand up ignoring the pain, and go off on a tirade that neither Misty nor Brock expected. I am angry and I lose it. Yelling at the top of my lungs;

“Are you kidding me, Brock? Maybe when Ash was twelve. Don’t you think he has matured at least a little? He’s a Pokemon Master for mews sake.” “He wouldn’t, no couldn’t put his two best friends through this ordeal. Do you honestly believe Ash would put Misty through this anguish for a puerile joke? You know how Ash feels about her. He told you!” 

I glare at him. Brock cannot even look at me. All he can do is stare at his plate feeling very uncomfortable. He never thought Ash would admit this in front of Misty. Brock has never seen Ash get so angry. Misty digesting my comments to Brock sits there in shock and disbelief. She finally turns to Brock and in a shaky voice. 

“Brock, is what he says true?” 

Brock continues to stare at his plate not wanting to meet either of our gazes. 

“Sorry Misty,” Brock says. “Ash asked me not to tell you. He is afraid, afraid it will ruin your friendship. I can’t break that promise.” 

“For the love of … Misty, Ash told Brock that he loves you. He wanted desperately to tell you when you had to go back to take over the Gym. His fear that you might not feel the same, stopped him.”

Misty turns to me tears threatening to fall.

“Ash, Why are you doing this?”

“You still don’t believe me, do you? After all this, you still think its Ash playing a joke. Ok, then let me tell you about my day.”  
  
“It started when I was ripped from everything and everyone I know and care about. I woke up in a body that is what, seventeen, eighteen years old?” “I haven’t been that young for at least six decades. Then to my amazement, I discover that Pokemon are real, not just characters from some animated TV show I would watch with my grand-daughter.”  
  
“And to top it off, I am charged with a monumental task by Arceus no less to help Ash. At least you can confirm that part of my story Misty.”

“Yes, Ash, Umm, I mean Will, but you just stood there, staring at each other not saying anything.”

“That’s because Arceus knew you were hiding, observing us. He didn’t want you to hear what he had to say, so he spoke to me using telepathy.”

“Oh” Misty says her head lowered, my words coming across rather harsh. Misty glances over at Brock who just shrugs not knowing what to say. I decide to continue.

“I am going to do whatever it takes to complete that task. And do you want to know why?”

They both shake their heads.

“Because I want to get back to my wife of 48 years who is deathly ill, and not expected to live much longer. So if you’re still not convinced, will you believe Ash’s other Pokemon or for that matter, your own Pokemon? They know Ash right?” 

Brock and Misty look at one another, then at me. My frustration and anger has started to wane and I let out a deep sigh.  
  
Misty and Brock look overwhelmed by everything that has happened. Feeling a bit guilty, I try to apologize to both of them.

“Look guys, I’m sorry. I just needed to get that off my chest. Can we just do this?”  
  
“Pikachu, I will need you to run interference in case one of Ash’s team reacts the way you did.” 

Pikachu gives me a thumbs up having decided to trust me at least in the interim.

I release Ash’s team from their poke balls. Their confusion is immediate but with Pikachu’s help I am able to ask my question and have them indicate to Brock and Misty that I am not Ash.  
  
Next we move on to Misty’s pokemon. Misty releases her team and asks them the question. They all shake their heads. Psyduck holding his head walks right up to me, then turning back to Misty tells her I look like Ash, I sound like Ash, but that I am not Ash inside.  
  
Of course I had to translate for Misty. It is weird, but I can understand their various language dialects as if it is my own.  
  
Misty receives confirmations from Psyduck and Pikachu that my translation is accurate. The same answer comes back from all of Brock’s pokemon.

“Well, Do you believe me now?” I ask. 

Both of them stand silent for a time, looking at each other and then back at me. I can still read the confused expressions on their faces. Finally, it is Misty that speaks up.

“It’s not that we don’t believe you or our own pokemon, Will, its just a lot to take in. We are both in a state of shock.”  
“Fair enough,” I say. “Let’s get packed up and continue on to Pallet Town. I still have a few things to show you that will eliminate any doubts you still have.” 

* * *


	3. Return to Pallet Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William pulls out all the stops to convince everyone of his claims.

We finish breakfast in silence. After volunteering to wash the dishes, we are soon packed and on our way. I lead the way as Brock and Misty follow behind discussing in a whisper about the days events. Pikachu decides to ride on Misty’s shoulder. I can’t quite hear all of what they are discussing, but at least they are considering the possibilities.

“Brock, what do you think?” Misty asks.

“I don’t know, Misty. Everything points to him not being Ash, at least, I mean, it is Ash’s body, but not Ash inside. All of our pokemon have confirmed it. Pika,” Pikachu says to show his agreement with Brock’s statements.

“Do you think we can trust him?”

“Well, he could have pretended to be Ash and we would not have been the wiser. If it wasn’t for our pokemon he could have easily taken advantage of us and you in particular. He has gone out of his way to prove to us that he is not Ash, so, yes I think we can trust him, for now. I just wish we knew what this task is that Arceus asked him to complete.”

Misty starts to fidget a little. She looks up at him with hope in her eyes.

“So, Umm, Brock, about what he said, about Ash’s feelings for me. Is it true?”

“Misty, I … ” Brock lets out a long sigh.

“Please Brock, I need to know.” 

“Fine, but you have to promise to never tell Ash, that I told you.”

“I promise, Brock.”

“Yes, Misty, everything he said is true. Ash loves you. He has loved you for sometime, but he is afraid that if he tells you, he might lose his best friend. I’ve tried to reassure him, get him to tell you, but he’s scared.”

Misty’s smile could have brightened an already sunny day. She wraps her arm around Brock’s arm and leans her head against his shoulder.

“Thank you, Brock.”  
  
A couple of tears of joy form in the corner of her eyes, and slide softly down her cheeks. They walk along in silence for the rest of the journey. 

We make it to Pallet Town in record time however at Brock’s urging the first stop is a medical clinic to make sure my ribs are not cracked or worse broken.  
  
The scans come back negative, nothing broken just badly bruised. The doctor writes up a prescription for some pain killers to ease the discomfort. Our second stop is Professor Oak’s lab to drop off Ash’s team, inform the rest of his pokemon and hopefully gain their support. It just seems the right thing to do and another opportunity to convince Brock and Misty of my claims.  
  
As we approach the entrance to the lab, Brock asks me a question.

“What are you going to tell Tracey and Professor Oak, Will?”  
“The truth,” I reply.

Knocking on the door, we are greeted warmly by Tracey.

“Ash! It’s been a long time.”

“Longer than you think, Tracey. I need to speak to Ash’s pokemon and Professor Oak.”

“O…K, Ash” Tracey says taken aback by my odd behaviour. He looks at Brock and Misty, his expression displaying his confusion and asking them “What’s up with Ash?”

“Don’t worry Tracey, it will all make sense shortly,” Brock says. Tracey leads us into the lab to wait for the Professor.

Tracey goes to call in all of Ash’s pokemon still concerned by my odd behaviour. A few minutes later Professor Oak arrives and greets us. I immediately walk up to him and shake his hand.

“Professor Oak, it is an honour to meet you.” 

He looks at me quizzically, and then at Brock and Misty trying to determine why I am acting like this as if it is the first time we have met. He turns back to me. 

“Ash is something wrong? You don’t seem yourself.”

“I’m not Professor. I will let Brock and Misty explain while I go and speak to Ash’s pokemon. When you are done, please come out and see me.” 

Tracey returns to tell me Ash’s pokemon are in the southern compound. I leave allowing Brock and Misty to explain the situation to Professor Oak and Tracey. As I reach the compound, I release Ash’s team and walk out to greet the rest of his pokemon. It is so amazing to be in the company of these incredible creatures. I am to be honest somewhat overwhelmed. 

Brock and Misty quickly bring the Professor and Tracey up to speed on the situation. The foursome walk out about twenty minutes later to find me seated on the ground, all of Ash’s pokemon forming a semi-circle around me. I didn’t realize it then, but I was answering all their questions in their own dialects. I tell Ash’s pokemon exactly what is happening including the mission I have been given by Arceus. I reassure them that Ash will be back soon.  
  
If Professor Oak, Tracey, Brock and Misty were shocked before, they are completely blown away at this revelation. After observing my dialogue with the pokemon, Professor Oak asks Brock and Misty. 

“Brock, Misty, did you know he could do this?” “No, Professor this is a first for us as well,” Brock replies.

Acknowledging their presence, I stand up and address all of Ash’s pokemon so that Professor Oak, Tracey, Brock, and Misty can understand.

“Guys, I need to ask all of you a question for the benefit of Professor Oak, Tracey, Brock, and Misty.” 

All of Ash’s pokemon look over at the foursome, but in actual fact they are looking at Misty. Misty seems to know and starts to fidget. I quickly ask the question to hopefully minimize Misty’s discomfort.

“Am I Ash?”

When all of Ash’s pokemon respond no, I turn to the others.

“Well, do you believe me now?” I ask. Brock inquires of the Professor.

“What do you think, Professor?” 

Professor Oak strokes his chin in contemplation.

“Well, Brock, Pokemon are more attune to the person we are inside, so it does make sense that they can tell that he is not Ash. Also, the strong bond they have with their trainer would make that ability more acute.”

“Thank You, Professor,” I say. “Sorry I cannot stay. I am sure you have a million questions, but I need to speak with Mrs. Ketchum. If there is time, I will gladly come back and answer them.”

“Brock, can you and Misty run interference for me when we get to Ash’s home? I have a good idea how Mr Mime will react and Mrs. Ketchum’s crushing hugs are legendary. I do not think Ash’s ribs will survive one of them.”

“Sure Ash,” Misty and Brock reply. “OOPs, I mean Will. We have your back.”

After we leave the lab, I tell Brock and Misty I have to pick up a few things before we reach the Ketchum residence. We detour to a grocery store to pick up some eggs, coffee, fresh fruits and vegetables. Then it is off to a small wine shop. Being unfamiliar with the wines here, I enlist Brock to assist me in picking an appropriate wine. Luckily they have a tasting bar.  
  
Brock observes me in amazement at my understanding of what makes a good wine and how to pair it with food. I tell him I am looking for a wine with a bit of sweetness such as a Sauvignon Blanc or Riesling as well as a light bodied red such as a Pinot Noir. Our final stop is at a speciality chocolate shop to pick up some extra dark chocolate. 

With everything obtained we are finally off to visit Mrs. Ketchum. When we reach the Ketchum residence Brock knocks on the door. Mr Mime comes and opens the door. Mr Mime is happy to see Brock and Misty. From the kitchen, Mrs Ketchum comes to the door.

“Who is it Mimey?”   
As soon as she sees Brock and Misty standing in the doorway, she rushes to greet them.  
“Brock, Misty, it is so nice to see you.” 

She gives each of them a big hug. With Misty it is much longer. She looks at Misty and smiles elated that the girl she considers a daughter has come to visit. Her demeanour quickly changes expressing concern and worry.

“I thought the two of you were with Ash? Oh No, is something wrong? Did something happen to Ash?”

“Well, something did happen Mrs Ketchum, but I don’t think its anything to worry about. Ash is fine.” Under her breath Misty adds “I hope.”

Mrs Ketchum is almost in tears when she spies me hanging back from the rest of the group.

“Ash! What are you doing? Come here. I was so frightened something had happened to you. Why are you hiding?”

“Mrs Ketchum, that isn’t Ash,” Misty interjects.

Mrs Ketchum looks at Misty as if she had grown three heads.

“What are you talking about Misty? I know my own son when I see him.”

Before she can approach me Mr. Mime grabs Mrs Ketchum’s arm and refuses to let her come any closer to me. Mr Mime keeps repeating the same thing over and over hoping that Mrs. Ketchum will listen.  
  
Brock speaks up knowing full well what Mr. Mime is saying even if he didn’t understand the words. He gestures to Mrs. Ketchum and Delia turns to look at him.

“Mrs. Ketchum, Mr. Mime knows that the person you think is Ash, isn’t.”

Mrs. Ketchum doesn’t know what to think. She keeps looking at Mr. Mime who is nodding in agreement with Brock’s statement, then at Misty, and then back at me. I can see the stress this is putting on her, her utter confusion, and worry. I decide it is time for me to speak up. Her gaze never wavering as I open a dialogue.

“Mrs. Ketchum, I know your upset, confused, and worried, but if we could come in I will try to explain.” “I… I think that is a good idea,” she says.

Pikachu fills Mr. Mime in on the events of the past day, while all of us sit in the living room. Mrs Ketchum listens carefully as I explain what has happened to her son. I cover everything since I woke up this morning, my meeting with Arceus, my task to help Ash without divulging the details, and Pikachu’s reaction. I then let Brock and Misty take over and fill in the rest of the details up to this point, including the reaction of all of their pokemon to Ash, his ability to speak in their individual dialects, and Professor Oak’s thoughts. Brock finally asks a question that has been on his mind.

“Will, what I don’t understand, is why we bought all this food before coming to see Mrs. Ketchum? She always has lots to eat.”

I chuckle softly to myself before responding.  
“Well, Brock, I told both you and Misty that I still have a few things to show you to eliminate your doubts about me. And I am hoping that it will dispel any doubts Mrs. Ketchum still holds. I know how inept Ash is in the kitchen.” Brock lets out a boisterous laugh.

“You’ve got that right,” Brock replies. I continue.

“So, with Mrs. Ketchum’s permission, I would like to prepare dinner for all three of you. I assume that you were planning to prepare chicken tonight, Mrs. Ketchum given that this is Thursday.”

“Yes, Umm Will, I was just about to start getting everything ready.” 

All three glance at each other with trepidation at my request. Their reaction is expected given what I know of Ash’s ability in preparing food.

“Look, I know you are all sceptical but, I was a Chef for more that four decades. I have trained other chefs across my world.”  
  
“Now, I will need some assistance in the kitchen, but for obvious reasons it cannot be you, Brock. So if Mr Mime has no objections, I would appreciate his help.”  
  
Mr. Mime agrees and the two of us head off for the kitchen. 

I leave Misty, Brock and Delia in the living room telling them I will call when dinner is ready. They all sit in silence for a time before Mrs. Ketchum speaks.

“So, Brock, What do you think?”

“Mrs. Ketchum, if he can pull this off, he will have made me a believer. There is no way that the Ash I know is capable of cooking anything close to edible. Hell, he has trouble boiling water.”

Both Mrs. Ketchum and Misty giggle at the thought of Ash actually cooking. Brock continues.

“I have to admit, his knowledge of wine and food is amazing when we were shopping before arriving here. He definitely isn’t the Ash I know.”

They continue to discuss all that has happened over the past day.

Meanwhile, I have already created the appetizers, along with a spicy soup which is presently simmering, and a special rub for the chicken. I have Mr Mime retrieve an elegant table cloth, cloth napkins, china, utensils, and wine glasses to set the table. Mr. Mime helps me create an elegant candle centrepiece for the table. Mr Mine then goes back to stirring the soup while I start cooking the stuffed phyllo pastry appetizers.  
  
Once the appetizers are ready and the main courses are baking, I come back into the living room to bring my guests to the table. I guess they were still discussing me when I enter, as the conversation quickly ends. No matter their concerns, I am sure they cannot ignore the wonderful aromas wafting from the kitchen. They all look in my direction as I approach.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Dinner is now being served.” “Well, whatever you are preparing Will, it smells amazing.” Mrs Ketchum says, with both Misty and Brock nodding in agreement.

They follow me into the dining area, only to be astonished by the beautifully set table.

“Oh My,” exclaims Mrs. Ketchum. “Ash, Umm Will, this is wonderful. I haven’t had this setting out for ages. And the centre piece is stunning.”

“Well, I can’t take credit for the centre piece. That is Mr. Mime’s doing. He really is quite talented.”

I guide Mrs. Ketchum to the head of the table, pulling out her chair, motioning to her to be seated. Placing the cloth napkin on her lap, I go over to seat Misty to Mrs Ketchum’s right, while Brock haa already seated himself to Mrs. Ketchum’s left. Returning to the kitchen, I soon emerged with a tray of hors d’oeuvres. I place a small phyllo cup on each of their plates filled with a smoked salmon mousse. I describe what was in it so they will know what they’re eating. I place the tray with the remaining hors d’oeuvres in the centre of the table.

“Here is a small appetizer to tempt your palette. It is a phyllo cup stuffed with a smoked salmon mousse.” “It is made with smoked salmon of course, combined with several cream cheeses, shallots, and milk; spiced with white pepper, paprika, dill and parsley.”  
  
“Enjoy.”   
With that said I return to the kitchen to put the next course into the demitasse bowls.

Brock and Misty glance at each other, then to Mrs. Ketchum. Mrs Ketchum is the first to try it. She closes her eyes as a wonderful smile appears on her face, the pastry melting in her mouth, the flavours filling her taste buds with delight. 

“Mmmm!” She opens her eyes and relays her findings to Brock and Misty. “Brock, Misty this is delicious.”

Both Brock and Misty try it and are equally impressed.   
Next I bring out a spicy tomato soup which is met with great approval. Brock is already asking me for the recipes. I agree to write them out for him. I quickly return with the three wines purchased earlier. I pour the Sauvignon blanc for Mrs. Ketchum, the Riesling for Misty, and the Pinot Noir for Brock. I pour a glass of the Pinot Noir for myself. 

I retrieve the entrees from the kitchen, walking back into the dining room carrying the three perfectly plated meals.  
  
For Mrs. Ketchum, an orange ginger glazed chicken breast served with mashed yams topped with an oatmeal crumble made with butter and maple syrup and sides of green beans stir fried in olive oil and seasoned with thyme and rosemary.  
  
For Miss Waterflower a honey mustard glazed chicken breast topped with toasted almonds, oatmeal crumble yams, and pureed cauliflower seasoned with garlic, Romano cheese, butter, and a touch of black pepper.  
  
For Brock, a spicy red pepper glazed chicken breast topped with walnuts, oatmeal crumble yams, cauliflower puree and green beans. A dish of cranberry-orange compote to accompany the chicken.  
“Please Enjoy” I say before returning to the kitchen to bring my own plate. I sit at the remaining spot around the table, raise my glass of wine and offer a toast to friendship.  
We clink our glasses and drink. I watch as they eat to see the astonished glances my companions give each other as they enjoy the exquisite meal set before them.

By the end of the meal the discussion as to whether I am Ash has been settled for the most part. I can tell Brock is now sure of my identity. Mrs Ketchum and Misty still had a few doubts, perhaps not doubts, just concerns for Ash.

“Will, you have certainly convinced me. There is no possible way that Ash could have prepared and expertly cooked this kind of a meal, or any meal for that matter. You are definitely not the Ash I know.” 

“I hope you all left a little room for dessert,” as I excuse myself from the table, and disappear into the kitchen. Within a few minutes I emerge with several goblets filled with a chocolate mousse garnished with fresh strawberry slices and whipped cream and a selection of coffee or tea.

Everyone marvels at this exquisite dessert. I clear the table suggesting Brock, Misty and Mrs. Ketchum retire to the living room. I want to assist Mr. Mime with the dishes but he refuses my help having me join the others in the living room. I thank him for his help and join the others.  
  
I spend the next few hours fielding any other questions they might have as well as giving them an overview of my world and how I know so much about theirs.

It is almost midnight before we all retire to our respective rooms for the night. Misty and Brock take the guest bedroom while I sleep in Ash’s room. To my surprise, Pikachu decides to bunk with me in Ash’s room.

* * *


	4. A Mothers Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William formulates his plan to get Ash and Misty together and enlists the help of Ash's mother.

As I am preparing for bed there is a knock at the door to Ash’s bedroom.

“Just a minute,” I say. I make myself presentable by quickly donning a t-shirt and some shorts.

“Come in,” I say. 

There in the doorway stands Delia Ketchum. She seems a bit hesitant still an expression of concern on her face.

“Oh, Mrs. Ketchum, Is…is anything wrong?”

“No, Will, I just need to speak with you if you have a moment.”

“Sure, about what?” I inquire although I have a fair idea where this might be going.

Mrs. Ketchum, comes in and sits down on the bed next to me. She appears a bit reluctant to ask but I try to put her at ease.

“Will, I need to know. Can you tell me when my son will be coming back?”   
There is a hint of sadness in her tone.

“It will be very soon, Mrs. Ketchum” as I try to reassure her.  
“It could be as much as a week, perhaps less.”  
“And I gather that my son’s spirit is in your body?”  
“Yes, Mrs, Ketchum, I can only imagine his shock on waking up in a body five decades older that he was when he went to sleep. Arceus told me that he needed to learn something that only Jen, my wife could teach him.”

Thinking about Jen turns my mood a bit somber. I didn’t know if I should say anything, but …

“My wife has been very ill and needs constant care, so you can understand why I want to complete this task and get back to her as soon as possible.”

For the first time in our conversation her worry disappears and she smiles. She can see how much I love my wife. “Don’t worry Will, Ash will take very good care of her.” “I know he will, but…”

Mrs Ketchum places her hand on my shoulder to reassure me, and it seems to help. I am glad that she came to speak to me. I doubt if I would get this opportunity to speak to her in private again. I can finally ask Mrs. Ketchum something important to my mission without raising suspicions from Brock or Misty.

“Mrs. Ketchum, can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure Will, what is it?”  
“What do you think of Misty?”

I can tell my question took her a bit by surprise. As she thought about it, it is obvious it brings her great joy just thinking about her.

“Misty is a sweetheart. She is like the daughter I never had. She has done wonders for my Ash.”  
“She keeps him focussed always trying to get him to do his best, challenging him.”  
“And Ash has done wonders for her. He allows her to be herself, giving her the gifts of freedom, adventure, and friendship. At least thats what I hear from her sister Daisy. They trust each other even more than they trust me. And yet…” 

She sighs before dropping her eyes to the floor before adding. 

“I’m always hopeful that Ash and Misty will get past their fear of rejection and admit their feelings for each other. I know Ash loves her.”  
“And she has all but admitted her love for Ash to me, when we have spent time together. It is so obvious to everyone but themselves. It is written all over their faces when their together.” 

As I listen to Mrs. Ketchum extoll about her feelings for Misty a wonderful idea pops into my head, something that probably should have been obvious.  
“This might be an important part of the puzzle that is Misty,” I thought and an excellent way of reaching my objective.  


It must have shown on my face as Mrs. Ketchum brings me out of my thoughts to inquire about it. 

“What?” She asks.  
“Well, something you said got me to thinking. Perhaps you can help Misty get over her fear of opening up to Ash and expressing her feelings for him. It just might be the push she needs.”  
“Oh! And what are you suggesting Will?” 

“Have you ever told her how you feel about her?” 

Mrs Ketchum turns to look at me, a bit surprised again by my question. Her gaze unnerves me a bit, as she searches my face for something, some hidden meaning. A pregnant pause seems to last forever.

“No Will, I haven’t. Why do you ask?”

“Well, it occurs to me that if she knew how you felt about her it might be the push she needs to overcome her fears and tell Ash how she really feels about him. Would it surprise you to know that she loves you like you were her own mother?”

Without even looking I can tell that Delia is watching me still studying my face, and listening intently to my words. I start to get worried, when she realizes something and hear her gasp with excitement.  


“Oh no,” I say to myself. “Was I too obvious? Does she know?” 

I look up. Mrs. Ketchum’s eyes sparkle with understanding. She throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly. A sharp intense pain runs through my sides. Through the intense pain, I eek out a response.

“Mrs. Ketchum, my ribs, my ribs!”

She loosens her grip and apologizes, but keeps her arms around me. As the worst of the pain subsides, she gives me a kiss on my cheek and whispers in my ear.

“Thank you Will, I will tell Misty tomorrow before she leaves.”

After releasing me she gets up and goes to the door, but before leaving turns back to me.

“And Will, your secret is safe with me.”  
Relief spreads across my face.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum.”  
“Oh, and now that I think about it, you might want to check out the gift Ash has for Misty in his dresser. I came across it by accident when putting some of Ash’s clothes away. Pikachu can probably show you where to find it. He is his closest confidant.”

Mrs Ketchum closes the door, as I look to Pikachu.

“Pikachu, Do you know what she is talking about?”  
“Pika! Pika!” exclaims Pikachu. 

Pikachu hops up on Ash’s dresser and points to the left side of the top drawer. I open the drawer and with a bit of searching come up with the gift.  
I flip open the box and stare in awe at Ash’s gift to Misty.  


“It’s beautiful Pikachu. Misty will be blown away.” 

A quick look at a calendar on the wall and a wonderful smile crawls across my face. I finally know how to get Ash and Misty together, and this gift will be key. Pikachu is watching me intently wondering what I have in mind. When Pikachu asks I tell him my plan to get Misty and Ash to express their feelings for one another.

“I will need to take this gift with us.” 

I sit back down on the bed, Pikachu jumping down from the dresser and sitting next to me.  
I lay out my plan to Pikachu and how he will play a critical role. Knowing how much Pikachu loves the Water Pokemon trainer I need him to understand exactly what I will do so there are no misunderstandings. I also felt I need his permission to implement this plan.  
By the time I finish outlining the guts of my plan to Pikachu, it is quite late.  
Pikachu curls up at the end of the bed and is quickly fast asleep. My own eye lids are drooping as I crawl under the covers. By the time my head hits the pillow I am out.

* * *


	5. The Final Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William puts his plan to bring Ash and Misty together enlisting the help of Ash's most trusted Pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to this story. I will be adding an Epilogue to round out the ending. Please Enjoy and review.

I wake up refreshed knowing I have a viable plan to get Misty past her angst. The fact that I slept in a real bed with a roof over my head didn’t hurt. I’m still not a big fan of camping, but at least it isn’t quite as bad as I had first imagined it to be.  
Pikachu is still asleep at the foot of my bed so I carefully sit up trying not to wake him. After stretching I grab a towel and head for the shower. I probably took a bit longer than I should have but I didn’t know when I would have the opportunity again. I dry off and wrap a towel around me returning to Ash’s bedroom to dress.  
I can hear some commotion and voices emanating from the kitchen. Pikachu has disappeared from the bedroom probably looking for breakfast. I choose some from fresh clothes, dress, pack up everything to be ready to go and head down to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes, bacon, and fresh coffee waft down the corridor. As I turn into the kitchen, both Brock and Mrs. Ketchum are working on breakfast. Misty is sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a glass of orange juice.

“Good Morning everyone,” I say.

Mrs. Ketchum turns from her preparation and gives me a wink and a smile before responding in kind with “Good Morning Will.”  
Pikachu gives me a quick “pika” before returning to munching on his breakfast of Brock’s poke food.  
Brock is busy flipping pancakes but acknowledges me with a nod.  
  
Misty sets down her glass, looks up at me and gives me a reserved smile and a quick “Morning”.  
  
I sit down next to her as Brock brings a plate piled high with pancakes Mrs. Ketchum brings a plate of bacon and a carafe of maple syrup.  
Everyone sits and digs into the food. Except for a bit of discussion about the weather there is very little banter around the breakfast table.  
I offer to help with the cleanup but Mr. Mime refuses my offer.

As we prepare to leave, Brock looks to me and inquires about my journey.

“So, Will where will your journey take you next?”  
“My journey will take me to Cerulean City and after that I find out where I am to go next. I hope you and Misty don’t mind if I travel with you up until that point. It will give me a chance to get to know you both and for you to get to know me better.”  
“I have no issues with you travelling with us besides you still owe me those recipes. I am on my way home to Pewter City to spend some time with my family.”

We both turn to look at Misty who is listening quietly to the conversation. I decide to break the awkward silence.  
“Misty, I know this is difficult for you given the situation but are you all right with me accompanying you to Cerulean City? I will understand if you are not.”  
Misty’s head is lowered which is not a good sign to her agreeing to my request. I am terribly afraid she is going to say no when Mrs. Ketchum comes to the rescue.

“Misty dear, Do you have a moment, I would like to speak to you in private before you go.”  


Misty’s face lights up as she always enjoys her conversations with Mrs. Ketchum.

“Of course, Mrs. Ketchum,” beams Misty.  
“Brock, Will, could you both wait outside while Misty and I talk?”  
“Sure thing Mrs Ketchum, we will be right outside Misty,” says Brock.  
Once outside, Brock turns to me and Pikachu who has chosen to ride on my shoulder for the first time since I had arrived.

“What is that all about?”  
“I have no idea, Brock.” 

Of course I knew exactly what was going on and I hope my best poker face convinces Brock of my statement.  
Through the picture window we can see Misty and Delia sitting on the chesterfield, both turned slightly so they can look at each other. Misty is obviously enjoying the conversation when her eyes go wide and tears start to fall all the while maintaining a huge smile.  
These are tears of unbridled joy, Misty throwing her arms around Mrs. Ketchum and hugging her for all she is worth.  
Mrs Ketchum brings her arms around Misty in a loving motherly hug. They stay that way for a long time, until Mrs Ketchum pulls back and gazes loving into her face. She takes out a handkerchief and wipes her tears away.  
Whatever she said next made Misty’s day. They finally stand up and come together in another hug. Breaking off the hug Delia kisses Misty on the cheek and escorts her to the front door. When they reach the front door we can hear Mrs. Ketchum speaking.

“Now remember Misty dear, I expect you to come around here more often. I always enjoy our time together.”  
Misty giggles. “Thanks Mom I will.”

Misty’s statement brings a wondrous smile to Delia’s face. 

“Now you better get going. I want Will to finish his task as soon as possible so I can get my son back. Help him anyway you can ok?”  
“I will, I promise.”

Misty walks out of the front door to join Brock and myself exuding a happiness I don’t think I have ever seen. She waves enthusiastically to Mrs Ketchum before turning and linking arms with the two of us. We head out of Pallet Town along Route 1 making it all the way to Viridian City before night fall.  
Of course as we enter the Pokemon Centre, Brock goes into his girl crazy mode when he spies Nurse Joy at the Nurses station. I try to stop him but I am a few seconds too late as he heads to try some of his latest pickup lines on her. Misty is quick to react and pulls Brock away from her by tugging on his ear. 

As Brock screeches in pain, I apologize to Nurse Joy for Brock’s behaviour, obtaining the key to our room. Leaving a flustered Nurse Joy, we head to our room on the second floor with Brock held in check and dragged away from the Nurse’s station by Misty.  
Dropping off our knapsacks we head down to the cafeteria to get some dinner. I spend some time speaking to Brock about his behaviour trying to convince him that his behaviour scares the girls away by his over the top reaction. I promise him that if I ever get back to the Pokemon world I will help him correct his attitude. He brushes it all off in his usual manner.

The evening is uneventful with me detailing some aspects of my life on my world leaving some stories to use with Misty once we set out on our own to Cerulean City. In order to appease Brock I start writing out some of the recipes I had prepared at the Ketchum residence. We talk late into the night, finally breaking it up around midnight to get a good nights sleep.

After a good breakfast the following morning we head out on Route 2 towards Pewter City. Misty is as usual concerned about travelling through the Viridian forest because of the many types of bug Pokemon that live there. We make it through with very few incidents, traversing the Diglett’s cave and making it to the outskirts of Pewter City late in the evening. Exhausted we spend the night at the Pewter City Gym in the company of Brock’s many brothers and sisters. After a quick meal expertly prepared by Brock and myself, everyone heads to bed early in order to get an early start the following morning. 

As Misty and I are packing to leave for Cerulean City, I hand Brock all the recipes. I make one last attempt at getting Brock to reconsider his approach to catching the eye of a cute girl suggesting he just try asking the girl out without going into his hyper crazy mode. Although he says he will take my recommendations into consideration, I kind of knew that it meant he wasn’t going to change his ways.  
Misty and I say our goodbyes to Brock and his family before heading east through Pewter City on our way to Route 3 to continue our journey to Cerulean City. For most of the trip along Route 3 Misty is very animated and talkative, but the closer we get to Mount Moon, she becomes more reserved. It is obvious she is thinking about Ash.

Making good time we turn north towards Mount Moon and by early evening set up camp for the night near the entrance to the caves of the mountain. During dinner I try to engage Misty in conversation 

“Misty you are very quiet. Would you like to talk about anything.”

Misty stares at her food aimlessly shifting the food on her plate with her fork.

“Its nothing Will… I am just wondering when Ash will be back. I was hoping Ash and I… would be together at this time.”  
“Ah, I understand, were you going to tell him how you truly feel.”  
Y… yes, I’m just terrified about telling him.“  
”I can relate Misty. Let me share something with you about my life. Perhaps it might help you with your decision."

“I was always incredibly shy as a child and it continued into my teenager years. Up to this point I had very little success with girls. I could not get past my fears. It was silly I know, but …”  
“On my first day of high school and in my very first class I saw her. I knew I had to find a way to get past my fear and meet her. I cannot explain the connection I felt, but it was like nothing I have ever felt before or since. I think you know how that feels.”  
“Yes, ever since I pulled Ash out of the river, I have felt a connection to him. I used my destroyed bicycle as an excuse to follow him. Over the years my feelings for him have grown stronger.”

Misty lets out a frustrated sigh before adding.

“I’m in love with Ash and it scares me that I might lose him.”  
“I knew you would understand. I was the same way.”  
“I fought my fear and introduced myself to Jen. It was the hardest thing I have ever done. The relief I felt allowed my initial fear to dissolve and allowed us to get to know each other. It helped that we had some common interests. Every day after that my time with her was nothing short of amazing. We became fast friends, but it wasn’t long before I wanted something more.”  
“That overwhelming fear resurfaced as I tried to find a way to tell her how I felt. I was fearful I might lose her as a friend if I told her and she didn’t feel the same.”  
“When I finally go up the nerve to tell her, do you know what she said?”

Misty shakes her head.

She said, “what took you so long? and before I could get over the shock she planted a kiss I will never forget.”  
“She felt the same way about me but she was waiting for me to say something. I realized at that moment that if I hadn’t risked everything, I might have lived out my life never knowing what could have been. I almost lost out on the love of my life.”

“So, my advice to you is Seize the Moment and tell Ash how you feel. Don’t spend the rest of your life wondering what might have been.” Misty gives me a beautiful smile and a heartfelt “thank you.”

Nothing much else is said while we finish up our meal deciding to retire early to be well rested for the final leg of our journey to Cerulean City.  
I am up early the following morning to prepare breakfast. Setting out an hour after sunrise we make good time passing through the caves of Mt Moon to reach Route 4 on our way to Cerulean City. 

As we enter the outskirts of the city I take her hand spinning her around to look at me. She looks into my face a bit puzzled as to why we stopped. I ask her if she wouldn’t mind going up to Cerulean point.

“Misty I can’t accompany you to the Cerulean Gym, my time grows short but before I have to leave I have a special gift.”

She looks into my face searching for something in my expression, pondering what I might be thinking.  
I realize her legendary angst is starting reassert itself, manifesting in her the worst possible outcomes.

“I don’t know Will, it isn’t a good time.”  
“Look Misty I know you still have doubts about me. You expected to be with Ash today, but that is why I brought Pikachu. He will not let anything bad happen to you. Besides I think you will enjoy my gift.”

I offer her my hand which after much deliberation she accepts. I lead her up to Cerulean Point and take in the magnificent vista. It is a beautiful afternoon as we reach the point. Looking over the ocean, the view is nothing short of spectacular, the rhythmic crashing of the waves along the shore below.

“I can see why you enjoy coming up here. The view is amazing.”  
“So what is this gift you are talking about Will?”  
“I’m offering you something you have wanted to do for some time now, a chance to do something you have only dreamed of doing. I’m giving you the opportunity to kiss Ash.”  
“But you’re not Ash.”  
“True, but this is his body, his arms, his lips.”

Misty bites on her lower lip wondering if she should take me up on the offer. It is very tempting, her suspicion getting the better of her.  
“How do I know this isn’t an attempt to take advantage of me?”  
“That is in part why I brought Pikachu with me. Back at the Ketchum residence I explained exactly what I wanted to do and got Pikachu’s approval.”  
“You know he adores you and would never let anyone try to hurt you.”  
“But he stipulated only one kiss. If either of us moves in for another kiss, he has permission to shock us both.”

Misty looks to Pikachu who is presently resting on my shoulder.  


“Is that true, Pikachu,” Misty asks?

Pikachu gives a resounding “Pika, Pika” before jumping into the water pokemon trainer’s arms. She gives him a warm hug.  
Looking up at me she quips.  


“So we have a Pokemon chaperone.”  
“It looks like it.”

After a moment to mull over my offer Misty finally agrees.  
She places Pikachu on the ground before moving hesitantly to stand close to me.  
I wrap my arms around her waist causing a shudder to run through her body.  
Pulling her close, she wraps her arms around my neck.  
The tension we both feel is palpable. We gradually close the gap between our lips and as they brush the sensation is explosive.  
Misty runs her hands through Ash’s hair pulling me into a very deep passionate kiss fuelled by an overpowering passion. It is several minutes before we have to separate to take in much needed air.  
Looking into her face, I can see all her pent-up desire. She moves in for a second kiss and I have to react quickly placing two fingers against her lips.

“What did I say about a second kiss? Pikachu is already charged up and prepared to send a sizeable shock through us.”  
“But I want more, no I need more!”  
“You will have to wait until Ash gets back.”  
“I’m not sure I can wait,” as she gives me a forlorn look.

I give her a knowing smile before adding.

“You can’t wait for another ten minutes?”

The shock on her face is priceless.  
“What do you mean Will?”  
“I mean my time here is almost up, I can feel it.”  
“When Ash returns, Pikachu will know it is really him.” 

I take my hand and caress her cheek.  
“So when Ash returns, Seize the moment my beautiful Waterflower, and tell him how you feel. Don’t go through your life always wondering what might have been. And if you still have any doubts, ask Ash about the gift he has wanted to give you for some time.” 

I feel very weak as a shudder runs through my whole body and I drop to my knees in front of her.  
Misty looks on concern etched into her face.  
I try to reassure her everything is fine.

“Do not worry Misty, Ash and I are just returning to our own bodies. It can be a bit disorienting at first so it is probably best if I lay down.”  
“Ash will be unconscious for several minutes so please don’t worry. It may take him a few minutes for him to regain his balance and be able to stand.”  
“Pikachu should be the first thing he sees. It will let him know he is really home and help orient himself.”

My head is starting to spin, the whole process very disconcerting. I request one last favour from the Water Pokemon trainer.  
“I have one last request Misty. When you and Ash decide to get married, I would like to be invited to the wedding. I know it is unlikely that I will be able to attend, but it is enough to know that I was invited.”  


She gives me a beautiful smile and a confident nod.  
I reiterate my final wish to her before leaving this world.

“Seize the moment, my beautiful Waterflower,” my vision starts to blur and I lose consciousness. 

Ash’s head slumps to the ground, his body laying completely still. His breathing is shallow and both Misty and Pikachu watch him with worry and concern. His body suddenly starts to convulse for a good twenty seconds before his movements start to dissipate and again he is motionless.  
Misty is distraught, her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face as she looks on helpless to do anything.  
Ash starts to regain consciousness, emitting a series of moans and groans. Ash’s eyes slowly open to see a yellow blur standing in his line of sight. He tries desperately to focus to clear up the image. He finally distinguishes what he is looking at, loudly expressing his joy.

“Pikachu, is, … is that really you!”

Pikachu is bouncing around excitedly as he rushes to his trainer.  
Ash clumsy hugs his best buddy, his motor control not quite in sync. He expresses his excitement at being reunited with him. Releasing Pikachu Ash pushes himself up on one arm.  
Looking around he knows exactly where he is and it fills him with concern for his friends.

This is Cerulean Point. Oh no, Misty, Pikachu where is Misty? Is she all right?

From behind him, Misty who has been standing quietly answers his question.  
“Ash, is it really you?”

Looking over his shoulder he is overjoyed to see her. He attempts to stand too quickly, stumbling several times before he can get to his feet. He gloms onto her in one motion one arm around her waist, the other behind her head drawing her close. He runs his fingers through her hair as he whispers in her ear.

“Misty, I thought I would never see you again. Please don’t ever leave me.”

This brings a glorious smile to Misty’s face. She pulls back slightly to look into Ash’s face. Bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek, she responds.

“I would never leave you Mister Pokemon Master. I…I love you.”  


Misty pulls him close planting a passionate kiss on Ash who responds by deepening the kiss. Their kisses continue for sometime as both release their pent-up passion for each other. Holding each other and basking in their happiness, Misty suddenly remembers something Will had mentioned to her.

“Umm, Ash, William said you have a gift for me that you have wanted to give me.”  
“Yes, I do, I wish I had it with me. This would be the perfect moment to give it to you.” 

Pikachu starts bouncing up and down to get his trainers attention.  


“What is it Pikachu?” 

Pikachu bounds up to Ash jumping up to slap his paw against Ash’s back pocket.  
Reaching around Ash slips his hand into his back pocket feeling the small box within. Taking the box out he realizes exactly what he is holding.

“Thanks Pikachu.”

Ash gets down on one knee in front of a stunned Misty. He brings the box around and flips the box open to expose his gift to Misty.  
Misty gasps as she sees the beautiful ring contained within.  
As Ash looks up into Misty face he gives her a heartwarming smile.  
Misty cannot control her wide-eyed astonishment, tears of joy starting to fill the edges of her eyes.

“Mist, Will you marry me?”

Misty can barely get the words out she is so chocked with emotion.  
“Yes,” she responds her voice cracking with her unbridled elation.

Ash takes the ring out of the box and places it on Misty’s trembling finger. Standing he pulls her close and gives her another passion filled kiss.  
Pulling back he smiles at his fiance before adding.

“I love you, Mist. I think I always have.”

The two lovers walk down from Cerulean point hand in hand towards the city and the Cerulean Gym to inform friends and family about their engagement.  
Misty ponders everything that has happened over the past week and it brings a wonderful smile to her face as she finally understands the purpose of Will’s visit. Everything pointed to it but the craziness obscured its meaning. He was sent to help her, to show her that hiding her feelings for Ash was a huge mistake. She releases a heartfelt sigh while under her breath she whispers.

“Thank you William for the best Valentines Day ever.” 

* * *


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Anders has returned to his own life unaware if he has been successful in getting Ash and Misty together until an unexpected delivery more than eight months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up this story. I hope everyone who took the time to read it enjoyed how the story played out. I am sorry it took so long to finish. I got wrapped up in several other stories I have been working on. Please Enjoy and review.

I returned from the Pokemon World and to my own body reunited with my beloved wife Jen. When I explain it all to her she is certainly sceptical but at least she accepts that I believe it.  
Jen tells me she realized quite quickly that I was not quite myself and even though she didn’t quite understand the changes she observed in me, it was an enjoyable distraction. Ash for his part was upfront with her explaining who was inhabiting her husbands body. She wasn’t sure if she believed that my body contained the spirit of one Ash Ketchum, she just accepted that something about me had changed.

During that period Ash learned what true love and commitment meant. He took very good care of Jen while he inhabited my body and for that I am truly thankful. The impending loss of someone who has been a huge part of my life for so many years hit Ash extremely hard. It made him consider his own situation with Misty and he vowed to tell her how much he loved her and to always be there for her. 

Six months have passed since I returned from the Pokemon World, my life returning to its normal routine. It is not long after this milestone that Jen finally succumbs to her illness. The devastation I felt could have overwhelmed me starting me on a path to my own downward spiral. If not for the support of my daughter and granddaughter, I do not think I would have survived.  
They made it their mission to help me through the grieving process taking it upon themselves to fill as best they could the hole left by Jen’s passing.  
My daughter would come over on a regular basis to assist me with daily chores, take me to appointments, etc. She encouraged me to get involved in volunteering my culinary skills at seniors residences, shelters as well as offer cooking classes at the local community college, keeping me from dwelling on my loss.  
My granddaughter, Amanda would come over after school so she and I could watch our favourite TV show before heading home. On weekends she would ask for my assistance in making some dessert for this event or that organization. It always brings a smile to my face, she is really talented and passionate about food when we work together in the kitchen. She could have a great career as a pastry chef if she chose to pursue it.

Two months following my wife’s death Amanda and I are sitting in the living room enjoying an episode of Pokemon. As the show is about to begin the door bell rings. Amanda bounds off the chesterfield to race to the front door, saying “I’ll get it Grandfather.”  
Opening the door, she does a double take mesmerized by the being standing before her. Her mouth agape she tries to suspend her disbelief.  
The being understanding her confusion speaks to her not orally, but telepathically.

“Hello you must be Amanda. Could you please give this to your grandfather.” 

This unexpected visitor hands her a small envelope which she tentatively accepts from his outstretched wing. Amanda still processing her encounter fails to hear her grandfather calling to her, asking her who is at the door. 

“You better take it to him,” he says. A moment later and the visitor vanishes before her eyes.

Closing the door, Amanda runs back to the living room shouting excitedly.  
“Grandfather, Grandfather, I saw a Pokemon, a real Pokemon.”

Amanda’s excitement is evident as she rushes into the living room. I had gotten up off the chesterfield when Amanda enters waving the small envelope in her right hand.  
“I saw a real Pokemon grandfather. He knew my name and gave me this envelope to give to you.”

I accept the envelope from my granddaughter. All that is printed on the front is my name, William Anders. Turning the envelope over it is sealed with a brightly coloured sticker. Looking on Amanda recognizes the character displayed on the sticker.

“That’s Arceus Grandfather.”  
“So it is.”  
“Open it Grandfather,” she urges, excited to know what it contains.

I chuckle heartily at my granddaughters youthful enthusiasm as I break the seal and open the envelope. Pulling out the small card I realizes it is an invitation to a wedding. Opening the card, a hand written note falls out. Amanda quickly scoops it up as I begin to read the card out loud.

Mrs Delia Ketchum and The Waterflower Family  
Cordially invite you and a Guest  
To attend the Wedding of  
Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower

I couldn’t help but smile as I read the invitation. I had wondered for sometime whether I had been successful. Tugging on my shirt sleeve to garner my attention, Amanda hands me the note that slipped out of the invitation when I opened it.

“Here Grandfather, this was inside.”

I take the folded note from my granddaughter, open it and begin reading.

“Dear William, I can’t thank you enough for opening my eyes and getting me to face my fears. I hope you will be able to attend our wedding. I would be honoured if you agree to walk me down the aisle.”  
“If you follow the instructions below, I will see you in a weeks time.”  
“Love Misty.”

I looks up from reading the card to see my granddaughter staring wide-eyed at me. Giving her a knowing smile I decide to have a bit of fun.

“Looks like I will be attending Ash and Misty’s wedding and I get to bring a date.”  
I place a finger to my lips as if contemplating the problem of who to ask.  
“Hmm, I wonder who I could get to go with me on such short notice. She would have to like Pokemon and be a big fan of Ash and Misty.”  
“Please, Please, Please, pick me grandfather. I’ll go with you.”  
He chuckles softly.  
“You were always my first choice.”  
“Aieeeee!”

Amanda lets out an ear piercing scream exclaiming at the top of her lungs that she is going to meet Ash and Misty. She wraps me in a bear hug thanking me profusely. After her excitement settles down somewhat we discuss how to present it to her mother so that she will not worry. 

— — The Wedding

The day of the wedding Amanda’s mother drops her off at my home. I suggest to my daughter that if we return late Amanda can sleep over in the spare bedroom. Once my daughter departs, I follow Misty’s directions arriving smartly on the Pokemon World confronted by an idyllic wedding setting. A chapel sits surrounded by an immaculately manicured garden, the ocean to my left and forest off to my right.  
  
I offer my granddaughter my arm and we start walking towards the chapel where Brock and Tracey standing outside are welcoming the arriving guests.  
Amanda and I approach where I introduce myself.

“Hello Tracey, Brock, I’m William Anders. Can you direct me to the bridal waiting room?”  
“William, it is nice to finally meet you,” says Brock. Tracey points us to a room off to our left where the bride, her sisters, and Mrs Ketchum wait in anxious anticipation of the start of the nuptials.  
I knock on the door before entering. Misty, Mrs Ketchum, and Misty’s sisters are fussing over her in anticipation of the ceremony.  
Clearing my throat I get their attention.  


“Excuse me ladies, I’m William Anders. I’m here to escort the bride down the aisle.” 

Mrs Ketchum rushes up to me and gives me one of her patented bear hugs.  
“William, is it really you?”  
“Yes, Mrs Ketchum, it is really me.”  
“Thank you for everything you have done for my son and future daughter in-law. You have made me so happy.”

William feels a tug on his sleeve. Amanda has been waiting patiently but appears ready to explode.

“Oh I’m sorry, Mrs Ketchum this is my granddaughter Amanda. She has followed Ash and Misty for years and is a huge fan.”  
“Well, Hello Amanda, I’m Ash’s mom. How would you like to sit with me during the ceremony.”  


Amanda nods excitedly. Mrs. Ketchum takes Amanda’s hand and escorts her out and into the chapel.  
Misty’s sisters give Misty a final hug before following Mrs Ketchum out to line up outside as the ceremony is preparing to begin.  


I lock eyes with Misty who is a radiant beauty her hair expertly styled, her beautiful dress accentuating her stunning figure. She walks slowly up to me our eyes never straying. I take her outstretched hands.

“You look absolutely stunning my beautiful Waterflower. Ash is going to be blown away.”

Misty blushes which just adds to her stunning look before engulfing me in a huge bear hug of her own and planting a kiss on my cheek.  
After being released from her embrace, I inquire.

“Have you been taking lessons from Mrs Ketchum?”

She giggles softly.  
I offer her my arm and we head out to line up behind her sisters as the music begins to play. The doors open and the ceremony gets underway.

* * *


End file.
